staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Projekt Ziemia - Chrońmy lasy odc. 14; magazyn 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości odc.3 06:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Plażowe Luau Pete'a, odc. 53 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 07:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 47 (21 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym: Wiadomości 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 Pogoda 8:05, 8:32, 9:05, 9:32, 10:05 10:35 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Aladyn: Powrót Dżafara (Return of Jafar) 66'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 11:55 Pixar Shorts - Złomek i błędny ognik (Mater and the ghostlight); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006) 12:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i ekologiczna machina, odc. 84 (Horrid Henry and Green Machine); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:25 Ziarno; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Z dalekiego kraju (Da Un Paese Lontano, From a far country); film biograficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Polska (1981) 15:55 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13 - Ucieczka - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:50 Epitafia katyńskie - Jakub Wajda 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Wściekłe gary - odc. 11; magazyn kulinarny 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - finał marca; teleturniej 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Skarżypyty, odc. 155 (Tattle - Tail Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Platinum Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Świdnicki Krause 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Chichot losu - odc. 6/13 - Zdrada - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Katyń - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007) 23:30 Męska rzecz... - Krawiec z Panamy (Tailor of Panama, The) 105'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Irlandia (2001) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Weekend Ostermana (Osterman Weekend, The) 97'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1983) 03:20 Kino nocnych marków - Mój syn Jack (My Boy Jack) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 06:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Tomasz Kwaśniewski 07:05 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Przykład" (Wisława Szymborska) 07:15 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 18 Urodziny Freda (The Flintstones ep. The Birthday Party); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:45 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 5 Ludwinia (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Louisette); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 08:05 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 08:35 M jak miłość - odc. 823; serial TVP 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 567 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 568 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 93 - Zabawa w chowanego; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 94 - Ostatnia wieczerza; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 95 - Najstarszy zawód świata; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 96 - To nie jest kraj dla ludzi samotnych; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - gość: Tomasz Karolak 13:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (112) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1832; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (57); zabawa quizowa 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę 16:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Katastrofa - txt - str.777 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 6 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 6; teleturniej 19:55 Bitwa na głosy - prolog; widowisko 20:00 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko 21:25 Bitwa na głosy - wyniki; widowisko 21:45 Zakonnica w przebraniu 2: powrót do habitu (Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 23:45 Hollywoodland (Hollywoodland) 120'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:00 Rozgrywka (Showdown) 94'; western kraj prod.USA (1973) 03:40 Wajrak na tropie - Miejskie gangi; cykl dokumentalny 04:00 Pejzaż bez Ciebie... piosenki Jonasza Kofty; koncert 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:58 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Smoleńsk 2010; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Smoleńsk 2010; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Smoleńsk 2010; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, Na żywo 17:07 Pogoda; STEREO 17:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:21 Agrokurier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Film znaleziony w Katyniu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:12 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:42 Pogoda; STEREO 18:44 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 18:58 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:24 Studio reportażu - Smoleńsk - Wspomnienie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:52 Pogoda; STEREO 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Gdzie rosną poziomki?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 ks. płk Adam Pilch; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:47 Drogi Biskupa Mirona; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:21 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Newsroom - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:16 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:34 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:38 Newsroom - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:26 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (16, 17) - serial animowany 08.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (6) - serial animowany 08.45 Miś Yogi (16, 17) - serial animowany 09.15 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 09.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - studio 10.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - sesja kwalifikacyjna 11.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - studio 11.15 Łabędziem być... (5) - reality show 12.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (5) - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania (209) - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Liga Niezwykłych Dżentelmenów - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy/Czechy/Wielka Brytania 2003 17.45 Przygody Merlina (32) - serial fantasy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy 2 (31) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (6) - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2005 00.10 Nieodebrane połączenie - horror, Japonia 2003 02.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 03.00 Boks: Gala w Newark - waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Kevin McBride TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.50 Epitafia katyńskie - reportaż 08.00 Cofnij zegar - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 13.40 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.40 You can dance - po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Prosto w serce (66, 67) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Evan Wszechmogący - komedia, USA 2007 22.00 Jaja w tropikach - komedia, Niemcy/USA 2008 00.35 Silent Hill - horror, Kanada/Japonia/USA/Francja 2006 03.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:15 Kamienica - program rozrywkowy 6:00 VIP - program kulturalny 6:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 8:00 Galileo - odc. 37 9:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 23, serial animowany, USA 1986 9:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 24, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 25, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 26, serial animowany, USA 1986 11:00 Galileo - odc. 207 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 276 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet - Puchar Polski - mecz półfinałowy 16:55 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 17:55 Pierwsza apokalipsa - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 19:00 Galileo - odc. 209 20:00 Piekielna gra 2 - dramat kryminalny, Hongkong, Chiny 2003 22:35 Spadkobiercy - odc. 44, serial komediowy, Polska 2011 23:35 Bellator Fighting Championships 1:30 Ogniste uczucia - thriller erotyczny, Kanada, USA 1988 3:15 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 4:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 141* - Cichy ślub; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 142* - Diabeł; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 143* - Separacja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 144* - Na gorącym uczynku; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 145* - Poszukiwania Maćka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fajge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Crimen - odc. 5/6; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 9/15* - Przetarg, czyli jedyne wyjście; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Ścianka w Teatrze Rozmaitości; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 435 - Klatwa faraona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wściekłe gary - odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - Dialog z puszczykiem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 812; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 347; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 348; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Szerokiej drogi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 18* seria II - Mocne papiery; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Trzymaj się swoich chmur (The Best) Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 2004; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Kino Mistrzów - Samotność we dwoje 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Mieczysław Voit, Barbara Horawianka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Kazimierz Dejunowicz, Krystyna Feldman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Eurydyki płaczące; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 812; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Szerokiej drogi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Opowieści weekendowe: Skarby ukryte; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Agata Buzek, Małgorzata Pritulak, Wojciech Siemion, Paweł Kowalski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Anna Milewska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 435 - Klatwa faraona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (111) - Golce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Pokój z widokiem na morze 87'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Marek Bargiełowski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Piotr Cieślak, Piotr Fronczewski, Marek Kondrat, Gustaw Holoubek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 4fun.TV 6:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Data urodzenia 10:30 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Lista życzeń 13:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:30 Data urodzenia 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Hit Me 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Dance lista 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kamasutra 1:00 Nocny hałas 2:00 Nocny 4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning Shot 10:00 All Time Killers 12:00 No More Plastic 15:00 All Time Killers 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Nu Shouts Chart 19:00 Polish Power 20:00 All Time Killers 22:00 Chill Me 0:00 Suck My Duck iTV 5:00 Hot aerobic 5:10 Short Cut 5:30 Kliper Disco 5:45 Komedioteka 5:50 PitBulek 6:00 Discostacja 7:15 Czarno na białym 7:20 PitBulek 7:25 Telesprzedaż 8:45 Adrenaline 8:55 Komedioteka 9:00 Mix Tape 9:25 Adrenaline 9:35 Kliper Disco 9:40 Komedioteka 9:45 Czarno na białym 9:50 PitBulek 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Top Hot 12:25 ITV Euro Music 12:50 Adrenaline 13:00 Ale party! 13:15 Top serial 13:30 Kliper Disco 13:45 Dance Attack 14:00 Kliper Disco 14:10 Komedioteka 14:20 Czarno na białym 14:25 PitBulek 14:30 Kliper Disco 15:00 Disco Polo Live 15:50 Paula Flashing Lights 16:10 Ale party! 16:20 TopHot 16:30 VideoBlog 16:35 Czarno na białym 16:40 PitBulek 16:50 VideoBlog 17:00 Discostacja 18:10 Short Cut 18:25 Komedioteka 18:30 Milioneria 18:50 Short Cut 19:10 Komedioteka 19:15 Czarno na białym 19:20 PitBulek 19:30 Split 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Pasmo nocne